Paranoia
by Xeimiel'Ai
Summary: Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara had become friends since they shared the same fate. But are they just friends? or there's something more developing on them. But one thing will be sure, they will fight the BO and escape this PARANOIA 'together'.RR. My 1st fic
1. Chapter One: Dream or Vision

**DISCLAIMER: **Hindi ko pagmamayari ang Detective Conan at alinman sa mga tauhan nito. Kay Gosho Aoyama. (_I don't own Detective Conan and any of its characters. Gosho Aoyama does.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.. I still have my difficulties. XP

. Special thanks for this Authors; Annitha, aquagirl520, jack-adam, MiyanoRan, nachieXshin, roankun, , YELLOW JACKET PRIDE , ShinJinIchi23, J.S. KID, and other DC Authors who made AiXConan/ShihoXShinichi pairing. You're the best Authors! You inspire me to make my own,.

So here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> Dream or Vision

"Dreams are today's answers for tomorrow's questions."

"Vision without action is a dream. Action without vision is simply passing the time. Action with Vision is making a positive difference."- _Joel Barker_

**-0-**

The sun is setting in the horizon of the beach. The cold breeze of the wind makes the ocean waves through the orange sand of the shore that touches the bare footed boy with spectacles who were standing there with his hand on his short pockets wearing his usual white long sleeve.

'_What am I doing in this place?'_ The bespectacled boy asked himself. He is looking in the orange sea. His mind is full of questions that he doesn't understand. But deep in his heart he is really enjoying the sun set scenery, he feels relax and comfortable by the gently blew of the wind that makes his hair strands dance. Slowly, he closes his eyes and a sudden image of a short reddish blonde hair little girl pop-out in his mind but it soon disappeared like a broken mirror. He instantly opens his eyes and darkness greeted him.

'_Where am I?'_ He said. He was like in the interrogation room where the only lightened was the interrogated person. He is alone. Deafening sound surrounds him. But then he was abrupt when he heard someone's voice in the midair.

"Conan-kun" said the feminine voice. The boy wondered around as he heard that voice.

"Who said that?" He asked. Looks at the right side. Looks at the left side. Searching for that feminine voice. But nothing. No one's around. Still darkness surrounds him.

'_That voice sounds familiar to me.'._he thought. That voice is so sweet and calm. He really loves to hear that voice.

"Conan-kun" Repeated the feminine voice. The boy eyes widened as he recognized the voice. That voice is so sweet and calm. He really loves to hear that voice.

'_Ran'_ he thought.

"Where are you Ran-neechan?" He asked in his childish high pitch tone but the woman didn't answer back. His voice just echoed in the place.

"Where are you Ran-neechan..?" Conan repeated but his own words answered him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH…! Conan-kun Help me!" Conan was abrupt when he heard a crash and Ran's loud scream.

"Damn it! RAN!" and he started to sprint through the way where he thinks the voice was coming from. He can't see anything but he keeps on running to save the love of his life. _'Im coming Ran.. I will save you please be safe'._ He prays in his head.

"Ran-neechan where are you?" The boy shouted on tops of his lungs while running.

_'Ran, Ran where you are? Please.. please..be safe...'_ Conan is so worried.. right now the only thing that runs in his mind is Ran's safeness because he don't know what else he can do if something bad happens to his beloved Ran. He keeps on running.. run.. run..and run.. but his foots doesn't reach its destination. But then a sudden cold feeling ran through his veins that makes him stopped his tracks, Conan was familiar by this unpleasant feeling but he wish that it is not what he think it is. But it seems that his senses can't betray him.

"Kudo Shinichi... I know you'll come..." Said the male voice that echoed in the place. As Conan heard that deep voice, he gulped harder and slowly turns his head and faces the man wearing a black hat and a black coat holding a gun with silencer on his right hand that is pointed to him.

_'Gin'_ He immediately recognizes the face of the man with a broad evil smile who happens the reason why his body is in his seven year old form. _'How does he know my identity?'_ He thought in bewilderment.

"Conan –kun... Please.. Help me" Conan eyes widened as he saw Ran holding by Gin in his left hand. She looks so exhausted. Ran's hand and foot was tied. "Ra." And that was the last word that the boy can say. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He was about to say something again but no word came out from his mouth. Then he tries to make a move but he can't, even a single motion.

_"Damn it..! What's wrong with me? What's happening to me.. I can't move…Ran!…'_ He shouted in his mind, the boy can't do anything in this critical situation he can only gritted his teeth in his resentment.

"Say goodbye to your Girlfriend Kudou-Shinichi" Gin said and he let Ran run towards the bespectacled boy but before Ran reaches the boy the least Conan was expected was seven bullets hits Ran's back. The girl slowly fell down and blood streaming out from her body.

"Nooooooo…!. Rannnnn!" Finally Conan shouted and ran towards the pool of blood and the lifeless body of the young woman. He lifted Ran in his shaking arms and he started to cry, but his eyes widened in astonishment as he saw that the brunette young woman he was holding a while ago become a blonde little girl in his age.

_'No way'_ he thought in this belief. " This can't be happening."

"Ha..Haiba..ra…" He said in low trembling voice. The strawberry blonde little girl opens then lids of her eyes and gave a weak smile to him and cupped his face by her bloody hand. She leans to his face and give him a chaste kiss in his lips. Conan can feel her soft lips touching his but he is still trembling, He can't believe on what he is seeing and happening right now.

"Gomen… ne.. Kudou..-Kun" The reddish blonde girl said in her weak voice and closed her eyes and her lifeless hand fell on her lap.

"Haibara…" Conan shakes Haibara a little but the little girl didn't give any motion as a sign that she is still alive. Conan was so abrupt; he can't believe that this is happening. He want to believe that this is just her acting as she usually do and say her signature words _'Just kidding'_ but this is for "real" he is a Detective and he can confirm to himself that the girl in front of him is really 'DEAD'.

"Haibara.. Please wake up.." And tears started to fall from his eyes. "NooOO!.. HAIBARA!.." Conan shouted in his mortification. He never imagines that this will happen. That a close friend of him will end up dying in front of him. He felt so vulnerable and affliction. He wants to shout out in pain of losing his best friend. Then in Conan's grief he felt a cold metal pointed into his head. He knows that it was a gun and Gin was pointed it to him. Conan can imagine the evil smirked of the man that causes all the hatred both him and Haibara in his back. The boy took a breathe deeply and closes his eyes while tears are still flowing, and wait for the trigger to pull because there is no way he can escape he just accept what his fate and that was his 'DEATH'. Conan is ready for his final destination and the last word that his ear will hear is the words from the man he hated the most.

"Sayonara… Kudou.. Shinichi".

With a loud crash the boy opens his eyes, breathes harder and sweating furiously. Conan sits and wondered around with a ringing of the alarmed clock as a background sound. The boy immediately recognizes that he was just in his room at Mouri's Detective Agency. He touches his forehead and said

"Weird, what a dream?..But it feels so.. REAL…" Conan recalls his weird dream or should I say nightmare and touch his lips where he still imagine the little girl kissing him.

"There is no way that she's gonna kiss me.. . and me kissing her? "He just smiled in those thought but he still had a thin pink line on his face. He gazed at his alarmed clock and read that its fifteen minutes to seven thirty.

"Damn it! Ayumi-chan and others will come here at seven thirty I'd better rush now" He stood up and dashes to the door, as he open it he bumped to his beloved Ran-neechan and they both fell down.

"eeeEEeeir!"

"Gomenasai Ran-neechan" he said standing up while rubbing his lower back.

"It's alright Conan-kun. Finally you're awake!." Ran said putting his two hands on her hips like a mom. "I was about to check you if you were still sleeping. I keep on calling you a while ago."

"Seimasen Ran-neechan" The boy apologizes and scratches the back of his head like a cute kid then he saw a swollen part on Ran's forehead.

"Ahmmm… Ran-neechan? What happen to your forehead? It's a bit swollen." He asked in his curiosity.

"Oh this?" Ran answered touching the place where the swollen part is.

"I got this when the entire utensils fell out from the cupboard. Actually it fells twice. Maybe we need to renovate that cupboard" Conan connected the things that happen in his dream to the relation that happens in the house._ 'Well that's maybe the crashes I heard in my dream'_ the boy thought

"But Ran-neechan? Are you alright? Does it hurt that much?" asked the worried boy.

"It's a little painful, but I'm fine now Conan-Kun," Ran assured him and he smile "ahmm Conan-Kun aren't you supposed to be fetch by the detective boys today? It's already seven twenty-five. If you don't hurry up they will arrive here but yet you're not prepared"

"Oh.. I almost forgot. Jane Ran-neechan" And the boy rush to prepare himself.

* * *

><p>The Detective Boys arrived at exactly seven thirty but Conan is still not done in his preparings.<p>

"Conan-kun hurry up. We're still going to pick Ai-chan at Hakase;s" Ayumi said looking in her wrist watch.

"Hai.. Hai.. I'm almost done" Conan said while wearing his usual blue blazer and a sandwich on his mouth.

"Conan-kun can I have some of your sandwich? I got hungry by waiting for you." Genta asked. All eyes set to the fatty kid. Genta felt awkward.

"Genta-kun you'll gained more fats and you're stomach will ached again if you keep on eating while you're still full we had just ate from our house" Mitsuhiko warned.

"That's right Genta-Kun eating too much is not healthy" Conan seconded.

"But I'm really hungry and I want to eat." Genta yelp scrubbing his tummy like a spoiled brat kid.

"We're going to eat later at break time. But now, we've better go or else Kobayashi-Sensei will arrive before us" Ayumi said.

"Eeeeee…" Genta complained but he can't anything when Ayumi says it..

* * *

><p>After a long conversation about Kojima's greedy habit, they bid goodbye to Ran and start walking to the Hakase's residence. The three normal seven year old kids are walking ahead chatting about kid's stuffs like about the Kamen Yaiba's recent episode while the shrunken detective is behind them still thinking about his dream he had this morning, his two hands is relaxing at the back of his head because this dream bothers him a lot.<p>

'_I never had a dream like that before, I never dream about the organization or anyone's death'._ He thought.

'_Does it mean something? 'He_ asked to himself _'No, it doesn't mean anything I'ts just a dream and dream doesn't happens in real life'_ considering himself but still the boy can't help but to think it over and over again.

'_Oh! I'm becoming like that evil-eyed yawny girl.' _Conan shouted in his thoughts then he remembers what happen to Ran this morning also.

'_People says that when you're sleeping, the sounds of your environment adopts into your dream. And I'm so desperate to see the Black Organization again. But I still don't know how to bring them down. And they were still out of reach to conclusion*sighs*'_ He thought again

'_If I remember correctly before that, I was in the beach where the sun is setting. I heard Ran's scream then I saw that geek Gin.. Then Haibara...'_ as he remembers Haibara he stops and touches his lips again and two thin pink shades appeared on his chicks. Conan shook his head to avoid the images that is forming in his head but still he thinks about it. He continues to walk.

'_Why did I dream about her kissing me? Did she...'_ Conan is really engrossed by his thoughts that he didn't notice that they were already at Hakase's house; he bumped to Genta who stops in front of him.

"Ouch.. Conan-Kun watch your steps." Genta yelp to the shrunken Detective.

"Gomen Genta". He apologizes and Ayumi approached them.

"Is there something wrong Conan-kun" Ayumi asked.

"It's seems that something's bothering you Conan-kun" Mitsuhiko analyze to the shrunken Detective.

"ee? Is it another case Conan – kun and you're not going to tell us..? Genta said.

"EeEeI?" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko says at the same time

"Iye.. Nothing's wrong.. No cases.. I'ts just that I hadn't slept properly last night." The detective boys consider. But still they're eyes are still suspicious in his answer Conan just gave them _his 'Oi Oi Look_; and they enter at the huge gate of Hakase's mansion, as they reach the door Ayumi started to rang the doorbell. After a few minutes the door opens and an old fat man wearing a lab coat came out.

"Good Morning Agasa Hakase!" The shounen tantei-Dan greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning too kids." He greeted back with a broad smile but it soon replaced by a sad face.

"Kids, I sad to say this but Ai-kun is not feeling well today so she can't go to your class." Agasa said sadly.

"Eeeee.. Haibara-san is sick?" Genta and Mitsuhiko asked together.

"Is Ai-chan sick Hakase?. Ayumi asked worriedly. Conan was about to asked the same question. Agase Hakase doesn't know how to explain the situation.

"Ahmmm…Not.. really…-" "I'm not sick" The reddish blonde girl said as she came out from the side of the door. The old man was surprised. he look to the kids before he leaned toward to her ear and whispered.

"Ai-kun I thought that you want to skip classes today" He whispered.

"I had changed my mind Hakase, maybe I'll saw something outside that might give some ideas". Haibara replied then walked to the Detective Boys while his clasping at her back.

"Ai-chan are you ok?" Ayumi asked with a lot of worries in her tone as Haibara got near them.

"Yes I'm fine" she replied with a little smile to assured them.

*SIGHS*the three kids sighed as a sign of relief and they smile.

"We should get going now or we will be late" Haibara said.

The three kids bid goodbye to Hakase and started to walked ahead to the shrunken teens as usual. But Conan notice something different to the reddish blonde girl. She's a little sleepy and she had a thin black layer under her eyes.

"Ne, Haibara you had stay up late last night?" Conan asked hands on the back of his head. The reddish blonde girl faces him with astonishment in her face he didn't expect that this boy with spectacles will ask her that. "Huh?" the only answer that Haibara blurted to his question. The boy shifted his hand from the back of his head to his shorts pockets and said again.

"You look too exhausted. Why you shouldn't just stay at home and rest?" The reddish blonde girl smiles looked in front of her and face him again then smirked.

"Worried for me Kudo-kun?" She mocked with a smirked plastered in her angelic face.

"Of … argh..! Why don't you just simply answer the simple question...?" He said in annoyance with a little high tone in his voice. Haibara was shocked by his sudden explosion but she just smirked again and said

"Bakane...-"

"Hey... You two are arguing again..." Ayumi said approaching the shrunken teens.

"Yeah, you always fight with Haibara-san Conan-kun" Mitsuhiko said in front of Conan. "You can't deny Conan-kun we heard you shouted" He said while blushing.

"oi..oi" Conan can't say a word to defend himself, He hate it. He doesn't know why this is always happening to him. Haibara saw his awkward position ifront of the two kids.

'_I think I should help him" _Haibara thought.

"It's not like that Tsubaraya kun, Yoshida-chan. His just asking me something" Haibara said with a little smile.

"What is he asking then?" said the two curious kids.

"And why Conan-kun needed to shout?" But Before Haibara answers their unstoppable questioning. They were saved by Kojima.

"Hey Guys! Save that arguing later... We've better hurry or else Kobayashi-Sensei will arrive before us!" He exclaimed.

"That's right, it's almost eight o'clock. Let's Go" Conan Said to avoid the more conversation.

* * *

><p>The Detective Boys runs toward the school and they arrive at their room exactly as the bells rings. They sit at their respective chairs and that's when Kobashi-Sensei enters the room wearing a smile at her pretty face and holding a three piece red roses. It seems like Shiratori – Keibu drop by and give her those flowers.<p>

"Good morning class" greeted their teacher cheerfully and put down his belongings in the table.

"Good morning too Sensei" Greeted back cheerfully by the kids in that classroom except for the two shrunken teenagers specially Haibara. Then teacher started the discussion.

"Ok children's, I'd like to inform you that our class was chosen to play a fairytale for this next Sunday" She said excitedly like always.

"What play is that Sensei?" Asked a girl from the class.

"It's sleeping beauty" replied the teacher picking the fairytale book and show it to the kids. And then the class started to murmured like:

"Sugoi! "

"Wow, I wish I was the princess"

"Me too"

"I'll be the prince"

"Its suits me than you" they murmured even the Shounen Tantei-Dan can help but to talk about this event. The class started to talk about the play but Haibara didn't even bother by this, she was space out looking outside the window watching the birds that is chirping in the branch of the tree. She was recalling the events last night.

_**Flash Back: (in Haibara's POV)**_

_It was in the middle of the night, 12:10 in the morning..but I can't sleep. Is it because of the professors snoring? No, I'm already used to it by now. The real reason is; I'm thinking of the right formula for the antidote of appotoxin4869. It was almost half a year now since Kudou and I had met and since I tried to make the antidote for him, but the only antidote I can make was a 24 hours temporary antidote. I want to finish the cure for Kudou-kun so he will be back to his normal and happy life, especially to be back to her precious girlfriend. *sighs* I don't know why, but whenever am I thinking about Kodou in his normal life with her precious girlfriend my heart ached so much.. I don't like that thought nor the idea.. That's what I feel and I don't like it.. But they will meant to be together and I'm the reason why they'd separate and I'm also the only solution for them to be together again.*sighs*The only purpose why I'm still alive, breathing is to fix my mistakes. For the sake of Kudou's life.. I want him to be happy. I was really engrossed by those thoughts when suddenly another element for the antidote popped out in my mind. I sit up immediately, my hand under my chin as my way of thinking, I think it very well before I pick my jacket and run down to my private lab and sits in front of my computer. I turn on the computer and now the only light in the room is the light that comes out from the LCD of the computer. _'_Maybe it turns out to be like this' I thought and started to work in my computer. I wished that my calculations are right so I can make it perfectly and give it to Kudou. I can imagine his face as he seen the complete antidote. I smiled. This is all he wanted and wished from me after all 'to complete the antidote'. If he known that I completed the antidote he will jump up and down like a child got a reward. I smiled from those thoughts of mine 'silly of me'._

_It's been a long hour since I started working on my computer. I know that someone is furiously knocking on the door calling for me and saying.._

"_Ai-kun are you alright there?"_

"…" _I didn't response_

"_Let's eat first Ai-kun, its morning already"_

"…" _still I didn't response_

"_Ai-kun? Have rest for a while …"_

"…"

_It was Hakase. I didn't response to him because I want my full focus on my work; I'm almost done in the cure. He still keeps on saying some kind of stuffs related to that until I heard his footsteps walking off from the door._

_*sighs* 'Thanks for your concern Hakase' I thought and smile. Hakase is like a real Father for me. He gives me shelter, clothes, food, and everything I wanted. And he never treated me like other people. He treats me as a family and he is the first one who treated me like this like my nee-chan followed by Kudo-kun the Detective boys and other peoples around me. I can tell to myself that I'm completely happy unlike before when the organization is still controlling me. But now I have family and Kudou-kun will avenge me and my sister. He will bring down the Black Organization. I know he can do it because I believe in him. Kudou-kun is not just a brave detective because he cares too much for the peoples around him. And I know that I' am so lucky because I belong in the list who he will protect. And now that the cure is almost done he will be back to his normal life. I wish he wouldn't forget me even his back to his normal life and I'm completely gone of his sight. Out of his life. Well I guess it's much better if he'll forget me. Then I stop from typing.i'm almost done 'One more click and the antidote is complete' I thought then gulp before I press "ENTER" but my eyes widened white as I read in the screen the word_

"_ERROR"_

_And that's when I felt so sleepy and tired. I'm so disappointed._

'_I stay up late at night just for nothing again?' *SIGHS*_

_I was about to change things in my work when I smell something burning from the kitchen._

'_Hakase' I thought and dashed towards the kitchen that is full of smoke and smells of burned food. With that smell I feel like I'll throw vomit. Then I saw Hakase covering his nose with his hands and his a little coughing._

"_Ai-kun! "He exclaimed in front of me holding both of my shoulders as he saw me standing._

"_Finally you came out from the lab" I arched my eyebrow and crossed my arm in front of my chest as a sign of asking him 'what-is-happening-here' then he looks around and said._

"about_ this?..*I tapped my foot* ahmm., I made our breakfast so why don't we eat? He said then pushed me in front of the dining table where the burned food is placed._

"_You called this food? "I said pointing to burned food with full of disgust in my face._

"_ahhmmm., I tried my… best to make it e.. Edible.. but it turned out to be burnt a little .heheh" The Professor said tensely "but why don't you give it a try"_

"_How'd you think that I'll going to eat that junk? I don't think that it still has nutrients. I'll only gain poison on that "I said picking the food and throw it in the trash can. The professor can't retort co'z he also knows that the taste of his delightful food 'sucks'._

"_Let me cook" I said and started to get the food from the ref and cook. I don't know but atleast I feel happy by seeing professor doing his best for me. I am really thankful to have Hakase in my life._

"_Hai" the old professor smiled._ _After I cooked just some eggs, soups and some breads. We eat in silence. _

"_Tell the kids that I'm not feeling well and please call my teacher to" I said. _

"_Hai., anhmm..Why don't you rest for a while before you go back there?"_

_I didn't answer him I just stood up, put my dishes on the sink and walked down towards the door of the lab. I don't want to be rude to his kindness towards me but I don't like to be disturb when I'm doing my experiments specially when my mind is working and only focusing in my work. But then while I was holding the door knob something went out my mind that maybe I will get some ideas while I'm outside. I immediately cleaned myself and change my clothes. While I was preparing myself I heard the doorbell ring._

_'That must be the detective boys'. Then I saw Hakase in front of the door talking to the kids_

"_This day will be too long" I said._

_**END OF FLASHBACK (THIRD PERSONS POV)**_

* * *

><p>Haibara is still engrossed by her thoughts watching the scenery outside the window which she is not really focusing; she didn't even notice the stares of her classmates. She snaps out when she feels her teacher's forehead in hers.<p>

"Ee?" Haibara mumbled as she saw Kobayashi-Sensei in front of her and the stares of her classmates.

"You have a little fever Haibara-san, you should go to the infirmary ". The teacher said worriedly and you can also see to her classmate's that they are worried too.

"There's no need. I'm fine Sensei" She said and smiles to them.

"Are you sure about that Haibara-san?" asked Mitsuhiko with a hint of worriedly.

"Yeah Ai-chan, you never been space-out like that before?"Ayumi said.

"Huh?- ". Haibara was puzzled.

"You've been space out the whole time Haibara"Conan said with a hint of exasperation in his tone holding his chin while his arm is prop in the table.

"I'm fine, really" Haibara said with a smile to assure them that makes all the boys that is looking at her blush even the girls.

_"She's so cute"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Even more than that"_

_"Beautiful"_

That's the murmurs in the class to the angelic face of Haibara who rarely smile. When Conan heard those he doesn't know why but he doesn't like those words.

"Ok, if you said that Haibara-san" Kobayashi-Sensai said to change the topic clasping her hand and walk back to her table.

"Back to our topic, so Haibara-san, is it ok to you that you're going to play the role of the princess?" The teacher asked suddenly holding the list for the characters in the fairytale performance.

"Ai-chan you're going to play the role of the princess isn't that cool? While I'm going to play the role of the Queen" Ayumi stated excitedly.

"Yes it's cool" she replied even that she doesn't like the idea "Wait, who's the prince then?" Haibara asked to her teacher whose smile broadly.

"It's Edogawa-kun" And Haibara looks at the blushing boy who averted her gaze. Haibara blinks twice before turning her gaze to the kid who asks a question.

"Sensei isn't the prince going to kiss the princess to wake her up?" Conan blushed even more as he remembers her dream. _'Is this the meaning of my dream?'_ Conan thought._ 'Wait, in my dream she's the one who kissed me not me who kissed her.'_

"Yes it is, but we can't do that because you are too young for that." Sensei explains to the young brains of the children's. The kids become disappointed. Of course they are. But why they should? because they are still kid's. But why are they disappointed? Because even they are kids they're minds are like an adults.

"Yeah. I...it's not. Allowed" Mitsuhiko retorted standing up. Of course he will retort imagine your crush kissing your best friend? Your heart will be turn into a dust.

"eee" gasped from the class and the teacher smiles. Not just a smile. Smile that there will be something will happen. She had an evil idea.

"But, if it's ok for our main characters then there would be no problem, that scene is to make the perfect presentation of the Sleeping Beauty ne..?." Kobayashi-Sensei stated firmly. All of the students was shocked specially Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. They're both like a broken mirror. But they still have to be happy for their friends.

"Wow Edogawa-san you're lucky" one of the boys said approaching him with a broad smile.

"That's right you're going to kiss Haibara-san" Bothered by the boys to Conan. He can say anything just show them his_ "Oi Oi look" 'What is your real age guys? Imagine? You shouldn't have thinking of this kinds of stuffs' _He thought then she turn to see her partner for the presentation but even Haibara was pestered by the girls.

"Wow you're going to kiss Edogawa-san"

"Ohw I'm jealous" The girls said circling her.

The teacher knows that it's not allowed for the children's but she thought it was cute and these two kids are special. They were the top ranks and the most matured in the class. Kobayashi-Sensei recalls the first case she had with the Shounen Tantei-Dan. She saw that these two kids regardless to their size are thinking ahead of the other kids. They know a lot of stuffs that a normal seven years old doesn't. And she noticed that Haibara and Edogawa can understand each other with just a blink of an eye. He can see it. Everytime they were together they are talking secretly. She doesn't know why these kids have to hide a secret. Oh well, everything in these two kids are specials. So she just let them talked about it.

Conan didn't say anything he was just blushing avoiding all of the kids that pestered him. Haibara seen it, she smirked and his actions.

_'This is going to be fun' _Kobayashi sensei turns to Haibara again and asked her about the play.

"So Haibara is it ok to you if you play the princess role?"

"Yes, Sensei" she said firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF<strong> **Chapter One:** Dream or Vision

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOILER ALERT:<strong>_ for CHAPTER TWO: A practice for play

Conan is having a hard time practicing his role until Ran and Sonoko arrive and started to tease him.

In his annoyance he will sprint to Hakase's resident to practice his role with Haibara. But would the practice will be just a practice? Or the practice will be something more than that. Let see.

"Don't you really want to kiss me? Huh? Tantei-kun".

**Who said that? **FIND OUT..!

* * *

><p>NEXT on PARANOIA: CHAPTER TWO: A practice for play<p>

_**A/N: **__WooOOhoooWwww., finally!Finally.,! I post this!.,. this story is in my head since I started reading fictions in DC., I know., I know., I have many spelling and grammar mistakes there., my bad for that., so sorry.,_

_But still,., review me., let me know what do you think about my first fic., REVIEW guys! Any comment, suggestion, flames are accepted. SEE YOU in next chapter Guys!_

**R&R**


	2. Chapter Two: A Practice for Play

**DISCLAIMER: **Hindi ko pagmamayari ang Detective Conan at alinman sa tauhan nito. Kay Gosho Aoyama.(_I don't own Detective Conan and any of its characters. Gosho Aoyama does.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Special thanks for this Authors: YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, 3aboOorah, Enji86, xRomanceAddictx, Zero-Mania, danni98 and my best friend Kaleigh17 for reviewing my ever first story. Domo Arigatou.,!.,=')

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong> A Practice for Play

"_The sign of maturity is not when we start speaking about big things, but actually it is when we start understanding small things."_

**-0-**

It's a typical morning; the sky is calm and blue in the busy town of Beika City. People are passing by at the Mouri's Detective Agency. Inside the said establishment is a boy with spectacles standing in the middle of the room seriously, his hand under his chin while his other hand is holding a book. He is saying incoherent word. I wonder what he is saying.

"I am not afraid; I will go and see the beautiful Briar Rose." The boy said silently and repeated it again with emotions.

"I am not afraid! I will go and see the beautiful Briar Rose!'.. Should I say it like that?, I think the tone is so harsh." He said scratching the back of his head and flips the page of the book and holds the pillow.

"Is she the Princess? The Briar rose? She is really beautiful" Conan said with emotion of in love in the pillow. He close his eyes and was about to kiss the princess pillow when suddenly the image of the reddish blonde girl appears in the pillow he blinks and stops his movements.

"Argh, this acting is harder than I thought how can I do this." He said irritably and sat slamming at the couch with his two hands in his chin. He's thinking for the presentation when a part of his head says _'You don't have to kiss her directly on her lips.. just on her chin or nose and that will be better' _it's says but the other part shouts '_Come on boy! You Dumbass! It's just a play you don't have to be shame about that! She'll understand kiss her directly on her lips.!'_ Conan shook his head and then sighed. He felt confuse, he don't know what to do.

"Why do we have to play this Sleeping Beauty anyway? There are a lot of stories than this, WITHOUT A KISS!" He exclaimed. He is not angry, he just doesn't know what to do in this kinds of scenes and his not good on it, although his a great actor as a seven year old Conan Edogawa. Conan sighs and he remembers what Kobayashi-Sensei told them about this.

"_We have to do this perfectly! So we can have the First place. Do your best kids!"_ Said his teacher excitedly in his mind.

"Oh man! If I knew that this play will turn out to be like this, I shouldn't have agreed" He exclaimed putting his hand at the back of his head and looking up the ceiling. Watching the cycling ceiling fan and recalling the past events with the Detective boys and with Haibara when light bulb appears on top of his head.

"Maybe I should ask her about this" Conan said and stood up putting his shoes on, but at the same time Ran and Sonoko enters the house.

"Tadaima! Conan-kun, Tousan. I'm here with Sonoko" Ran said.

"Okaori Ran-neechan" Conan smile's tenderly at the Brunette lady but to Sonoko He sent draggers to her. Sonoko just walked passed him and sat at the couch while Ran is still standing in front of Conan.

"Conan-kun? Where are you going?" Ran asked. "I'm going at Hakase's house Ran-neechan" He said with a smile of a cute seven year old kid.

"Is there a new game again?" Ran asked. Conan shook his head. He answers her without even thinking.

"I'm going to see Haibara.." After he said those words he wanted to take it all back as he saw their mocking faces. _'Oh no..this is not happening' _Without any predictions he knows that this two specially this annoying Sonoko will teased him.

"It seems that this arrogant boy is courting that little brat huh?" Sonoko said in her teasing tone and mocking face.

"It's that true Conan –kun?" Ran asked in bewilderment but it is just a fake expression to tease the boy.

"No! Of course not, it's not like that you know!" He said waving his hand in front of them while blushing. Conan hated the kind of situations like this; it is like back when he was in high school when He was always teased with his childhood best friend Ran.

"Oh really then why you're blushing" Ran teased narrowing her eyes while hiding her laughs. Sonoko drew closer to the bespectacled boy.

"Ran he is really blushing" And now they both laugh to the now so embarrass shrunken Detective. Conan was speechless he doesn't know why his tongue backed up he can't defense himself. He just stood there like stump. _'I have to do something' _he thought.

"Say Ochibi-chan, you like that little brat, ne,. ne,."

"No! I'm just going there to practice our play nothing more" Conan said totally embarrass in his very awkward position.

"Is that so Conan-kun? What play is that then?" Ran asked while trying to hide her laughs and wiping her tears of joy.

"I.. its Sleeping Beauty". He said giving to Ran the book he was holding. Sonoko snatch the book from Conan's grief and peck a look in the book.

"Don't tell me you are the prince here". She asked in disbelief. Conan just nods.

"And Haibara is the Princess?" Ran continued he nod again.

"Wait, isn't the Prince going to kiss the princess in her lips to wake her up?" Sonoko suddenly asked to Ran.

"Yes it is!" Ran exclaimed and they both look to Conan with their mocking face.

"Now I know, you're going to her to practice the kiss, ne Ochibi-chan.. ne… ne… ne..?" Conan immediately blushed even more when he heard the kiss. Sonoko and Ran laugh from the top of their lungs as they saw Conan's face red as tomato.

"I…It's not.. li..like.. that.. you know?" Conan defense stammering and the two teenagers laugh hardly as they saw the bespectacled boy acts like that. They were enjoying mocking Conan, imagine this genius boy in an awkward situation you'll also laugh at him. Conan can't stand them anymore.

"Ran-neechan I think I have to go now" He said and immediately dashes out to avoid the more conversation about him and Haibara.

"Just come back before dinner!" Ran shouted.

"That arrogant brat is growing in your hands Ran, I can really feel that she likes that Haibara" Sonoko commented and smiles while wiping the remains of tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I agree with that, see how he blushes" Ran said and chuckles.

"Yes, you know what Ran? They fit together… both arrogant brats" Sonoko said smiles broadly. and Ran's giggles but deep inside in her Heart, she doesn't know why but she felt jealously towards the two kids.

* * *

><p>Conan is walking by the street to the Hakase's residence; his hand on his pocket as usual. But before he'll reach to Hakase's house he stops in front of the Kudo's Mansion gate and takes a good look to the old mansion. <em>'I wonder when I should get back to my real form and lived again here' <em>Conan mutterers and give a weak smile, then he turned right upon to pass that mansion and enters to the huge gate of Agasa Hakase's House. Conan walked towards the house door and presses the doorbell. He waited a moment but no answers and it didn't open, He presses it again and again but nothing. He was alarmed by the situation.

"They are supposed to be here" He said and fetch his detective batch from his pocket and says.

"Oi, Haibara I'm outside can you open the door" but no reply from the other line "oi, Haibara!"

He shouted _'Damn!'_ He takes a look at the windows and saw nothing, and then he started to run to the back of the house and analyst everything and considering to himself that nothing had happen, until he reaches the back door. He holds the knob squeezes it and he found it unlock. He gulps harder before he'd push the door to open. He walk in silently and close the door behind him _'Could it be that..'_ but he shook his head to erase the negative thought that inserting his mind. He then walked inside and clear everything '_No one's here'_ He thought. Even the atmosphere hasn't change; he also didn't feel any danger around. Conan continued walking and he sighed as a sign of relief when he saw Haibara in the living room walking towards the front door, her hair is wet and she has a towel on her shoulders. Conan smiles and put his hand on her shorts pocket then walks towards Haibara's direction. He stretched his arm and was about to touch Haibara's shoulder, but before he touches it,.. the least he was expected was,.. Haibara grab his arm, twisted it to his back and pushed him in the floor.

"Itai!.." Conan screamed in pain, as Haibara recognize him she immediately let go of his hand.

"Oh it's just you Kudo-kun, you scared me" She said and helps Conan to stand up but the shrunken Detective don't seem to be happy.

"I scared you? You scared me! I-never-thought-you-going-to-do-that" He yelps holding his arm. Haibara blinked twice and smirked.

"Gomen, It's your fault anyway you're going to approach me at my back, it's just my reflexes to counter attack" She said sarcastically crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hai.. Hai.. It's my fault that you BROKEMYARM!" Conan exclaimed.

"Gomenasai… Can I see your arm?" Haibara apologize offering him her help. But being stubborn Conan retort. "No Thanks, I can handle myself" but Haibara is determined to see his arm.

"No, let me see.." Haibara said grabbing his arm, stretching it and take a good look.

"Itai,. I know what to go to myself" Conan said taking back his arm. Haibara arched her eyebrow, crossed her armed in front of her chest and tapped her foot.

"Who's more doctor between you and me?"Conan felt frightened by the way Haibara looks at him it's like she sending a real draggers toward him. So he just gives up. _'Her eyes can kill'_ he thought.

"Good" Then with Haibara's strength, she stretched his armed, twisted it then pulled it harder while holding his elbow. _***CRACK***_ "ITAI!…. _*__**Conan Blink twice* "**_Wha..What., That doesn't hurt" Conan hold his arm and tested it. He was amused; his broken arm a while ago doesn't hurt anymore. Haibara smirked at him.

"See, I told you." Haibara said arrogantly and sat at his side then picks up her favorite magazine. Like it was nothing to her.

"Now, if you were asking for Hakase his not here"

"I'm not here for him" Conan said in the midair while still stretching his arm.

"Then for what" Haibara asked but didn't even look at him, Still flipping the page of the magazine. She asked him because he will just going there whether to asked a help from the Professor for a new gadget or for the temporary antidote. Conan blush by her sudden question, but he have to tell her, He knows that she will laugh. But why is he here in the first place if he will not going to tell her. _'I'ts now or never' _he thought then gulp harder and says.

"Ahmm.. I can't.. do.. the practice properly" Conan said scratching the back of his head looking to his side while a thin layer of pink shades are in his cheeks. Haibara looks up in astonishment. She is surprise by his revelation, she blink twice. She never expected that he will ask a help for this child's play.

"What? I thought you can handle that child play? That is so easy." Haibara said and Conan felt so embarrass. But he was actually ready for this, of course, what else he was expecting other than more insults and mocking he will hear before he'll gets what he wants from this evil-eyed-yawny-girl.

In the side of Haibara _'This is good, I'll make fun of him'_, she thought and hides an evil smile.

"I..I.. mean...-" Conan stops his words because Haibara cuts it.

"Ara..? Don't tell me you were thinking that were really going to kiss there?" Haibara asked and fake a shocked face. Conan immediately defenses himself and blushed even more.

"Of coursde not! I..I.. wasn't thinking for that, it...It's not allowed for seven years old" Conan defense himself stammering and averted his gaze to his side. _'This girl is really like to mock me.' _He thought.

"Oh really?" She said annoyingly.

"Yes! I never think of that" Conan said straightly but didn't look at her.

""Really? You never think of kissing me, huh? Tan-tei-kun".

"Of.." Conan was abrupt as he turned to face her, he didn't notice that Haibara was so close to him, too close that when he turned to face her their lips are almost touching and her eyes are close. Conan back off, his face is like a red tomato then Haibara open her eyes and said.

"I thought you don't like to kiss me" Haibara teased narrowing her eyes then smirked. Conan was speechless he never thought that Haibara would do that to him he felt so embarrass by her actions. _'Did we kiss? no.. but it was almost.. I'm half way to kiss her'_ Conan thought covering his mouth.

"Mad already Tantei-kun?" Haibara asked. Conan just smiled to her instead of being angry when she saw her face closer like that. This is the first time that their faces are close to each other. He can see her face clearly. Haibara's face is pinkish it doesn't any have any scars or pimples. She is really pretty 'no' Beautiful.

_'How would I be mad to a girl like her'_ He said in his mind and forgets what had happen a while ago.

"You really love of mocking me huh?" Conan said, Haibara smirked then stood up and said.

"You always fell for it" She answers and walk away while saying: "The Three kids will arrive here to practice the play too" Conan is watching her retreating back while a smile is in his face. Then his mobile phone ring, he immediately fetches it from his pocket and press the answer button.

"Moshi moshi"

_-Oi kudou-_ Conan immediately recognizes the voice in the other line with Osakan accent.

"Hattori, what's up?" Conan said cheerfully.

_-I can feel that you are Happy today Kudou? __***Conan titter***__ But have you read the latest news today?-_Hattori asked.

"Not yet" Conan answered firmly.

_-Just what I thought to you-._

"Why? what's happen is there a big case?" Conan asked alarmed.

_-Another bombing in Japan had occur- _Hattori answers.

"What? Then it will be five times just this month"

_-Exactly. I can't say that it's just a normal bombing Kudou, do you think it's them?-_ Hattori asked. Conan was astounded and thinks it carefully. There are possibility that its them. Because they are experts in any kinds of crime, bombing, corruptions and etc.

"I can't tell that now, for now let's still investigate." Conan said.

_-Ok, call me if yah knew somethin'-_

"Same goes to me" Conan saids.

_"Ok"_

"Bye"

And they both hang up, Conan put his cell phone back to his pocket, then he smells something delightful. "hmmmm, Ramen" He said and followed the scent of the food until his feet's bring him to the kitchen and he saw their Haibara sitting in front of the table holding a chopstick and ready to eat.

"Wow is there more of that?" Conan asked hungrily.

"Aren't you taking your lunch yet?" Haibara asked.

"I'm done already with my lunch but the smell of your Ramen makes me hungry. Can I have some?"

"Sure," Haibara said standing and was about to get another bowl for him but Conan stops him.

"Just fed me" Conan requested and opens his mouth, widely enough for her to feed him. Haibara blink twice by Conan's sudden action.

"Kudou-kun are you sick?" Haibara asked he then close his mouth.

"No",.

"Then if not, how do you think that I'll go to fed you? You have your hands, you're not disabled." Haibara said sarcastically. _'What is in his head?'_

"Oi, Oi, you're so mean, we've been friends for almost a year. So please. I want you to feed me" Conan pleaded and shows her his best childish act and opens his mouth.

"You are insane Kudou Shinichi" Haibara said and walk away from him but Conan stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Conan asked

"Away from an insane Detective"

"Won't you eat your Ramen?"

" I lost my appetite, I don't like eating anymore, It's all yours." Haibara answers.

"Oh Come on Haibara, are you angry at me?, Ok, if you don't like to feed me I won't force you just finish your Ramen" Haibara giggles while Conan was puzzled with their both insane actions but he was mesmerized in her giggles.

"I'm just kidding Kudo-kun, I'm just going to get some water." Haibara explains but still wearing her signature smile.

"E? I thought you were angry at me." Conan said snapping from his thoughts.

"I'm not childish like you," She said opening the ref. getting the bottle of water and closes it.

"So you're going to fed me now." Conan said desperately.

"Suit yourself"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two: <strong>A Practice for Play

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOLER ALERT:<strong>_ for CHAPTER THREE: The Sleeping Beauty performance

All was done prepared for the Sleeping Beauty performance but the two main characters are still not there,

Would the main characters arrive on time? And would the play go better?

"You're so Beautiful Haibara"

**Who said that?** FIND OUT..!

NEXT on PARANIOA CHAPTER THREE: The Sleeping Beauty performance

* * *

><p><strong>AN"**

"woooh finaly 2nd chap is here.!

"I'm so sorry for this super delayed post, actually I had made 3 chapter's next already after I posted the first chap.

But my Computer deleted all the files that I had made last April even the most important ones, and that makes me lazy to redo it again,.

But my friends Kaleigh17 , 3aboOorah and my other friends says that I should continue it they encourage me to do it again and now here it is,. Leave me some REVIEW guys,. I love to read the comments of Madlang people!,.X'DDD

**R&R.**


End file.
